


Eddie Hates the New Guy

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anger, Best Friends, Consensual, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Rick is Hen's replacement while she is undergoing investigation. Eddie hates him. He especially hates how Rick looks at Buck like he is a piece of meat.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1103





	Eddie Hates the New Guy

Eddie was pissed. He wanted to smash someone's face in but he promised Bobby he wouldn't. He and Bobby had been working together to help get his anger issues under control but Eddie was close to relapsing all because of the new guy. Rick was temporarily replacing Hen during the station's investigation and Eddie hated him. He fucking hated him. He hated how him and Buck were attached at the hip ever since he showed up. He hated the flirty comments Rick would throw at Buck. It was completely inappropriate in the workplace. Stupid Rick. He nearly snapped at him when he caught him checking Buck out in the locker room at the beginning of their shift. Seriously, the man couldn't keep his eyes off Buck. Buck wasn't a goddamn piece of meat. Eddie counted to ten in his head as he did inventory. He could hear Buck and Rick laughing and he nearly punched the truck. 

"You really should come out with me tonight. The guys would love you." Rick said as Eddie saw him staring at Buck's ass.

Buck being Buck was oblivious of course. Eddie clenched and unclenched his fist.

"I got plans with Christopher tonight. Rain check?" Buck said and Eddie felt some of his anger dissipate.

He found himself thanking God for blessing him with his son for the billionth time.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Come on you see that kid all the time. Come out. Have fun!" Rick said as he eyed Buck up and down.

Eddie took a step towards them only to be stopped by Chim's hand on his shoulder. Chim just shook his head at him. He looked back over to see Buck frowning.

"Sorry, man. Christopher always comes first." Buck said nonchalantly but the statement made Eddie's heart skip a beat.

"Alright. I can respect that...Daddy." Rick replied as he ran a hand down Buck's chest and kept going lower.

Buck went completely stiff and Eddie was shaking with rage. Buck took an awkward step back and Rick took one forward not reading Buck's unease. Eddie shrugged Chim's hand off and wedged himself between Rick and Buck. He faced Rick, who in return, shot him an annoyed look.

"Do you mind we were having a conversation here." Rick grunted and it took every cell of self control in Eddie's body not to deck him.

"You see it as a conversation. I see it as sexual harassment. Back the fuck off." Eddie growled and Rick glared.

"What's going on here?" Eddie heard Bobby's from somewhere beside him but he didn't take his eyes off of Rick.

"Your boy here is causing shit cause he can't take a little competition." Rick said snidely.

"Who the fuck are you calling boy, el cabrón!" Eddie took a threatening step towards Rick only to be held back by Buck.

Rick scoffed. "Look it's not my fault you can't keep your man satisfied and that he has to look somewhere else for it." 

Eddie blacked out for a second from the anger. Thankfully, Buck was holding back so tightly or he would have murdered the douchebag. 

"That's enough, Carter! My office now!" Bobby barked and Rick glared at Eddie before following after Bobby.

Eddie felt Buck loosen his hold on his arm.

"You alright, Buck?" He heard Chim ask and he turned to see Buck awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I'm good. I was probably given out the wrong signals…" Eddie cut him off.

"No you weren't that guy is just a fucking douchbag." Eddie grunted earning a snort from Chim.

Buck frowned and looked down. Eddie sighed and knowing Buck, he was probably feeling guilty and that wouldn't do.

"Buck he was a second away from groping you, man." Eddie tried to reason and Buck sighed.

"Sometimes I just give off this weird energy…" Buck started and Eddie scoffed.

"Yeah, you do have a strong sexual energy coming off you in waves but that doesn't give anyone the right to touch you without your consent, Buck." Eddie said and he saw Buck blush and Chim mouth 'strong sexual energy' to himself.

"Maybe I should tone it down…" Buck muttered and Eddie was near his breaking point.

"Oh, Dios mío, Buck! If I can control myself around you, I'm sure he can!" Eddie snapped and then froze.

He saw Chim slowly shake his head as he looked down with a knowing smile but it was Buck's shocked expression that had his insides fluttering like crazy.

"What?" Buck asked with a furrowed brow looking totally lost.

"Oh for the love of…" Chim started but just shook his head and walked away leaving them alone.

Eddie had two options. He could back peddle or he could tell Buck everything.

"I'm into you, man. I think you are the most beautiful human being I've ever seen. Inside and out, you are beautiful. So yeah. If I can stop myself from jumping you every time you smile than I'm sure that that douch…" Eddie trailed off as Buck stepped into his personal space crowding him against the truck.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Buck whispered lowly his voice going down an octave.

Eddie swallowed as he stared into Buck's gorgeous eyes.

"Sometimes I can't help wonder if you're not a fallen angel…" Eddie muttered as Buck caged him against the truck, hand on either side of his head.

"Eddie?" Buck asked and Eddie felt dizzy. "Yeah?"

"Do I have your consent to touch you?" Buck smirked and Eddie felt all his blood go south.

"Dios mio, yes!" Eddie growled before Buck slammed his lips against his. 

Eddie moaned as he gripped the back of Buck's head pulling him closer.

"Ahem! Ahem!" They broke apart to find Athena staring at them.

They jumped apart so fast that Buck nearly tripped over.

"Bobby?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and they both pointed upstairs and she nodded.

"Try the bunk room next time." She said with a shake of her head and walked off.

Eddie was sure he was fire truck red.

"Bunk room?" He heard Buck whisper and Eddie nodded.

"Fuck yes!" He said grabbing Buck by the front of his shirt to drag him along.


End file.
